Vehicles are transported across the streets and highways on a daily basis around the world. Sometimes a vehicle may become stranded or slip off the road during its travels and may need assistance in the form of a tow. The ability to tow a vehicle may require a specialized vehicle with special equipment. However, in some cases a standard vehicle may have sufficient towing capacity to assist the stranded vehicle. Therefore it would be beneficial to have a vehicle coupling device which allowed the stranded vehicle to be assisted with the use of an easy to use, convenient, compact device for connection to standard tow receivers on a variety of vehicles.